Some of the floating platforms for the wind energy utilisation in offshore facilities are tension-leg platforms (also referred to as “TLP”, Tension Leg Platform), which are formed by a central body intended to be partially submerged, from the lower portion of which a plurality of legs (also referred to as pontoons) come out extending outwardly, and which can be fixed, through tendons, to anchoring elements arranged in the sea bed, where the anchoring elements are preferably piles driven into the sea bed. The central body and/or the legs have tanks which, together with pumping means outside the platform, cause ballasting and deballasting, at requirement, of the central body and the legs until reaching the desired depth.
A method for setting up said floating platforms comprises the following steps:                Arrangement of the platform in the water, in the required stability conditions, this stage being also referred to as floating step.        Transporting the platform once in the water to the setting up location, and        Fixing the platform to the sea bed, by joining the platform to tendons or mooring lines, eventually followed by starting operation thereof.        
Setting up of floating platforms of the TLP type implies a high difficulty, due to factors such as for example the over-buoyancy of the platforms, their instability, and the necessity for them to be transported (either carried or towed) up to the setting up site.
It is an object of the present invention to describe a method for setting up floating platforms which solves the disadvantages mentioned above.